Total Drama Heroes VS Villians
by ILovePonays
Summary: Total Drama has its share of interesting, unique, and inspiring characters, who compete in a reality show for one goal. The million dollars. They've all battled it out. Some won, many lost. Now, the most deceitful and hated villains, and most courageous and friendly heroes, are battling it out for the grand prize, one last time. One by one, they will all go down...
1. Heroes Rule,Villians Drool

"Heroes and Villains," The camera flashed to Christopher McLean, who was back at Wawanakwa, filming the fifth season. "We've got them. All of your favourite campers, good and evil, are officially returning for one final battle for the million dollars. There will be metaphorical blood, anger, backstabbing and betrayal. There will be losers..."

He put on his black sunglasses, and looked back at the camera. "There will be a winner, who will defy the odds, and with all their strength, be crowned with one million dollars, Total Drama style. Get ready for the bloodbath, as we introduce our contestants this season, for the final time... for now."

Chef Hatchet, the dark-skinned sidekick of Chris, stood beside him, chuckling with an evil grin on his large, face, with the force knocking his hat off. "This is going to be wild!"

"You sure bet it is!" Christopher McLean replied, as the two both cracked up, thinking off all the torture that they are going to put the cast through. "Alright, let us stop laughing, be serious here. We've got a game to host, we don't have time to mess around." Chris cracked his knuckles, and coughed.

As the first boat zoomed on by, nearing the dock, Christopher McLean decided that it was time that he should introduce the contestant. "Our first All-Star, and Villain, Heather, is returning for the season. We don't know how she gets far, but she is cunning, evil, ruthless, vicious, and intelligent. She's perfect for the competition, and she will be competition as a Vicious Villain."

Heather smiled at the camera, as her hair had just grew back, "Chris, Chef, still gushing in horror after realising you can't find a decent enough cast to replace us? You're a fail to the entire reality show genre, and should be exiled! That is all."

"Heather, I host the show, and you all love me, whether you can admit it or not." Chris McLean sheepishly replied. "I've got Gemmie Awards, and tonnes of chicks squealing at me. Like I care about your 'precious' input. That is all."

Heather stood there, and folded her arms, "Wow, are little baby chickens the best you can get? You're a broody hen, sitting on a single cast, waiting for something good to hatch out. That is all."

Chris stood there, furious. "Wow, can you not? Seriously?"

"I think my work here is done," Heather smiled, as she stood on the dock, giving herself a manicure. "Can you not talk to me until I'm done? Thanks."

"Heather, whether we like her, or not, is back for her fourth and final season, to redeem herself as Total Drama's best villain. Will she succeed in her task, and take home the million dollar briefcase? Or will she become bald, whimper, cry, and almost die like last time?"

"I'm not technically obligated to talk, or do anything interesting, which will drop your shows ratings." Heather adjusted her thick, black, long hair, and looked over to Chef Hatchet, and Chris McLean. "So I better get some respect around this time."

Chris rolled his dazzling eyes, "You'll get what you are given. Which is either respect and a million dollars if you cooperate, or squat if you continue this attitude, which will probably get you voted off anyway. There can only be one winner, and I'm not exactly rooting for you.

"I'll show you what I'm made of, Chris." The lady replied, as she put on her sunglasses. "By the way, my glasses are better than yours. It's a simple fact, really."

Christopher glared at Chef, and stomped on the glasses, "Chef, I told you to purchase the most expensive, and glamorous pairs of glasses you can find!"

"They didn't have anything good in the Women's section..." Chef backed away, as the host threw a tantrum. "Get over it."

"You got them from... WHERE?" Christopher McLean couldn't keep his temper, and raged at his sidekick. "I swear, you've got few episodes to redeem yourself, or you are FIRED!"

"Celebrity apprentice, much?" Heather chuckled, as Chef Hatchet walked off. "It's okay, Chris. I think they suited you, like the women inside you."

The second boat came roaring across the lake, parking at the docks, only for Chris to introduce the contestant. "Courtney, a C.I.T in training, is also a very tough player. She throws fits, and uses her lawyers to succeed in life, but that doesn't change the fact that she's good at this game. She's back for the last time, to show you how to win a million dollars, quote by herself."

"Aww, Courtney, so nice to see you back!" Heather sarcastically smiled at the brunette, who rolled her eyes. "Did you have to sue Chris to compete this year? Again?"

"I'll have you know, Chris McLean, single handedly, with no other influences, chose me to compete, because he knows how much of an extremely humble, and fierce competitor I am. So, choke on it Heather, and say your goodbyes."

Chris budded into the conversation, "Since when was being threatened to go to court a non influencing factor, Courtney? You're as humble as... You're not even humble at all! That's why you are on the Villains team, with Heather."

"What!" The two girls called out in unison, and glared at eachother.

"I can't be on this team anymore, I'm out." Heather walked off, only to be stopped by Chris. "What do you think you are doing? You can't make me do anything."

He pulled out a contract booklet, which she adhered to, "Actually, I can. You signed up for this."

Courtney was frustrated with being on the same team with her bitter enemy, Heather. The two never liked eachother's presence. Heather was rude, bossy, and manipulative, but Courtney thought of herself as a charming, help, C.I.T. "Live with it, because you're going first... Unless that boyfriend stealing, pimple nosed, Gwen, is here..."

The third boat had become to pull up, "Believe it or not, Courtney, but our next contestant placed second in Total Drama Island, is known to be a loner, destroyed Courtney and Duncan's relationship, and started to date him. This gothic contestant is back as a villain, ready to win the million dollars. Gwen!"

"Seriously? Camp Wawanakwa?" Gwen observed the hideous island, after stepping off of the boat, holding her delicate luggage. "Why not something new?"

"Why not stop being a boyfriend stealer!?" Courtney grew enraged, after she noticed Gwen's arrival. "Great, now I have two people already on my hit list! I don't need Duncan anymore, I'm Al's girl, whether you two can accept him or not."

"Please," Heather replied, pulling off her sunglasses, "He's more transparent than Lindsay's head. And that is saying something, and I hope I never see him for the rest of my life, or it'll be ruined."

Gwen looked at the two contestants she disliked, and rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Sorry to say this, but Heather, your life was ruined the minute you were born."

"Shut up, weird goth girl!" Heather snapped back, against the dark haired girl, "No one asked for your input, and it is extremely irrelevant to our interests. Do us a favour, and vote yourself off. That also applies for Courtney."

Courtney clenched her fist, ready to deliver some pain, "If you two don't shut up, I will make you shut up."

Heather taunted her enemy, "Aww, is Miss C.I can't do anything myself upset? What a B-I-T-C-"

"Not here, Heather." Gwen told her, "It's live television, and you don't want your character to be rated even worse by the audience, do you? Europe isn't going to like you, AT ALL!"

"Alright, girls, shush! Let me do some introducing," The fourth boat steered it's way by the dock, as Chris knew what he had to do. "Our fourth competitor returning for this season, is no other than, Al. He's endured some serious pain and betrayal, mainly from Heather, and stole the million dollars from her. But, he never got it, and was turned into a cyborg. But thanks to the advanced medical therapy, he's back to normal."

Alejandro, still hotter than ever, walked off of the boat, to three lovely ladies. "Morning, girls, having a nice day. Gwen, I always thought you were a tough, strong and an amazing girl. Courtney, still the most beautiful cupcake ever, and you Heather... All I have to say is... why?"

"Pure strategy, that's all it was." Heather replied, as she read a magazine out of her bag, "You brought it onto yourself, you should've just let me win the final with no hassle, and all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, Heather!" Courtney joined in on the hateful bandwagon, as Alejandro wiped a tear from his eye, and she hugged him.

He replied, "I gave my heart to you, we could've been unstoppable... But you backstabbed be twice, kicked me in the nuts, and knocked me off of a volcano, only to trample on me and leave me for dead. This season, no emotions, just strategy."

"Good for you, then." Heather smiled, and returned to reading her magazine. "I don't have time for this, so can you please move on?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I do hate Heather, but I full-heartedly agree. How long does this take?"

"This is my show!" Christopher McLean stomped on the dock, which broke through it, causing Chef Hatchet to sink below, into the water. "As I was saying, zip it, and let me be the host I'm supposed to be. Thank you, and shut up!"

The fifth boat made it's way to the dock, containing something so hideous and vile, no one wanted to go near it. "Here's our fifth contestant. His strategy may have been a bit off, but this guy made it to the final four. He was a newbie, and got a lot of hate for eliminating fan-favourite contestants, this soul-less ginger is back for another season. Welcome... Scott!"

"Ooh, eww, old contestants." Scott rolled his eyes, after everyone observed him. "The Scottmeister is running this season, while you elders scramble in the dirt."

"Well, if it isn't the new kid?" Alejandro rolled his eyes. "While you may not be pleasant to the eyes, it is the inside that counts... which means you're still pretty ugly."

Heather looked at the kid, and shivered. "Is this what you tried to replace us with? Oh my gosh, that's so... Eww, I can't get that image out of my mind. Thanks a lot Chris, aren't you kind?"

"I think it's trying to communicate..." Courtney rolled her eyes, after seeing the abomination.

Gwen asked sarcastically, "What should we do?"

"Very funny, but I be playing serious." Scott informed the irritating contestants. "Keep laughing, bozos, and I'll show you who is the hideous losers, when you see me in the final 2..."

"Yeah, the final 2 at our first elimination ceremony, waiting to see who gets the final marshmallow for the night." Heather added, infuriating Scott. "Besides, throwing the challenges...? If you ever pull that stunt with us, you'll be the first to go, right after Courtney, that is."

Courtney glared, "Hey, aren't we supposed to be hating on him, unless an even worse contestant is introduced? Besides, I only like threw the challenge... once..."

"You were only successful, ONCE!" Gwen glared, "You so would've been gone if it weren't for my allergies. Consider yourself lucky, C.I.T failure."

"Ladies, please. Save the quarrelling for later." Alejandro attempted to calm down his team that was too busy arguing.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Alejandro: This is going to be a long season, isn't it? Hopefully, my lady attracting goods can convince the others to side with me. Heather is out of the question, Gwen seems to resist, but Courtney's good. Once we merge, I'll crack her like a cracker.**

As the next boat pulled up, Christopher McLean immediately silenced the group, in order to make a good introduction. "Our sixth contestant was also a newbie to Total Drama, making her debut in Revenge of the Island. She played a tough game, black mailed, insulted, but was eventually eliminated at the final 5. She, or he, has come back with it's A-Game, ready to win Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, as a villain herself! Give it up for... Jo!"

As she walked off of the boat, dropping her luggage, she looked at the campers. "Heather, the mean, yet smart, contestant, which will be on the list of opponents that I will personally take out. What's ginger doing here?"

"I'm confused of your gender..." Heather admitted, as she looked at Jo.

"Well, you look to girly for my liking." Jo replied, "Also, I'm a female, and will be the first female winner. Get use to it."

Not even Alejandro could try to flirt with her, him, or whatever, because Jo confused him. Maybe attracting contestants wasn't going to be his strategy this year. Maybe he would have to think of something else. "Jo, I must praise your enthusiasm, but nothing will compete with Alejandro, as the ladies love to call me."

"Like me." Courtney blushed, as she stared directly at his shirt, revealing his eight pack. "Wow... Focus Courtney, focus!"

"Enough with the insults, and let us just move on." Gwen spoke out to the others, who plainly just ignored her.

Chris interrupted, "We don't move on, until I give signal to move on! Got that?"

"Whatever," Gwen sighed, as she rolled her eyes. "This team is terrible."

"Maybe it's the fact, that you're a boyfriend stealing, pimple loving, emo kissing, backstabbing, two-faced, little whiny cow, who doesn't even deserve to be on my team? It's as simple as that, Gwen. We don't want you here, okay?" Courtney smiled, and turned away.

"Your team? Since when was this your team? Courtney, no one likes your bossy behaviour, so maybe you could stick a cork in it, and get over yourself!" Gwen snapped, as Courtney viciously looked at her, shooting daggers.

Just as Courtney was preparing to punch the goth, Alejandro got into the middle of this, "Now, beautiful things, this is not the time to be attacking others. We must keep our senses and strength up, and so you two don't tire those beautiful legs."

"It's okay, honey, I've got this." Courtney replied, but was pulled back by Jo.

"No way, C.I.T or whatever." Jo told her, "Listen, act like a b***h, and you'll get hit like a b***h. Live with it." Courtney was also annoyed with her.

(CONFESSIONAL) Courtney: My god, that Jo person is seriously getting on my last nerves. It is not going to end pretty, let me tell you that, tomboy!

(CONFESSIONAL) Gwen: Great, I'm stuck on a team with total jerks. I hope at least Duncan is returning. That'll be sure to drive that control freak crazy.

"Alright contestants," Chris announced, as the seventh boat pulled up for the Villains. "This next competitor, our final Revenge of the Island newbie, made it to the final two. He's a strong contestant, and battled it out against brawns, but lost! However, he's ready to Sha-Bam any of his opponents, and redeem his worth to his father. Welcome back... Lightning!"

"Woohoo!" Lightning cheered, as he did a backflip off of the boat, but came crashing through the hole in the dock, "Ah, the fishies are biting Lightning's treasure! Ouch!" Jo pulled him out of the water, and slapped him.

She said, "Welcome to my team, Lightning. You're truly NOT welcome here."

"What an idiot." Scott remarked.

"Shut it, gingy." Heather snapped.

"Oh great, it's that Jo guy, or girl, I forgot. Listen, Lightning don't need you, Lightning's an invincibility statue! Lightning is winning this year! Sha-Bam!" He threw out his fist, which knocked Alejandro out unconscious.

"Nice one, brainiac!" Courtney rolled her eyes, as she knelt down to her crush. Alejandro was out cold. "Idiot!

(CONFESSIONAL) Jo: Lightning still probably has a grudge against me, but I'm pretty sure he can be use for me later on in the game. But right now, Scott, Courtney and Heather need to go.

(CONFESSIONAL) Lightning: Aww, yeah! Lightning's back, baby!

"So we have Alejandro, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Heather, Gwen and last, and least, Courtney!" Christopher McLean informed the contestants, much to Courtney's dismay. "So that can only mean one thing... two more villains, then we are moving on to the Heroes!"

The next boat pulled up, and it was the final male competitor for the team, "He's mean, a bully, and a total jerk, but always makes it far. He's smart, strong and tough, but he's back again as a villain. He's made plenty of conflicts, but won it in Total Drama Action, and he's ready to redeem himself, and to be Total Drama's first two time winner, for someone who actually kept their money. It's... Duncan!"

"Camp Wawanakwa, again?" Duncan protested, as he made his way onto the dock. "Aw, Courtney babe, I missed you, so, so, much."

"Get bent." She simply replied, folding her arms.

"Whatever," Duncan replied, only to be greeted by Gwen with a long kiss. "Hey, ugly. Do I know you?" He joked with her.

Gwen softly punched him, "Shut it, juvenile. What have you been up to? Gotten arrested recently?"

"Yup, and got myself some pretty cool lawyers." Duncan answered, and kissed her again. This angered Courtney, who was furious with this relationship.

"What's with the romance, lala?" Jo questioned, "Get a room."

"Agreed, fully." Scott added.

Jo replied, "You don't deserve to agree with me."

Heather said in a harsh tone, "None of you even deserve to be competing again. It's a privilege, so use it wisely, ladies..."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning..." Duncan teased her. "Besides, you're a cow, most of us here aren't! There's a huge difference!"

"You know what Duncan?" Heather shot daggers at him, "Stop talking. No one likes you except for Gwen, and she's just a no good gothic weirdo loser, who doesn't deserve to be in this game, alright. So pleace stop, and go do something else in your life... Something not involving the police knocking in your parents door, while you chill in the basement with all of your stolen objects."

Courtney scoffed, and chuckled. "You've just been told! Hi-five!" Heather rejected the hi-five, as she waited for everything to be over.

The final boat pulled up, and Chris announced the final villain, "She may have only competed in one season, but she's worthy enough to return. Voted out second because of Heather's manipulation, she returned later, and showed her fury by defeating Sasquatchanakwa. However, she lost the challenge, and was voted off again. However, she's redeeming herself this season... Welcome... Eva!"

Eva stomped on the dock, glaring at everyone there. "If you all don't want to leave in bodybags, then don't vote me off. Let's win this."

"Oh, brother..." Gwen sighed.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a problem with that?" Eva viciously snapped at Gwen, and dropped her bag on Duncan's foot, which contained mainly weights.

Duncan lifted his foot, in pain. "What's in there?"

"Dumbells, probably." Gwen replied. "Listen Eva, cut it out, or you're out!"

Heather smiled, "Eva, it's so lovely to see you again. You're happily welcome on our team, we just adore your strength and true... inner beauty. So stoked, am I right?"

"Not sure if trolling, or serious." Scott answered, which annoyed her.

"Shut it, ranga-tang." Heather replied, and rolled her eyes.

Eva roared, "Unless I'm mistaken, YOU'RE THE REASON I GOT VOTED OUT! YOU WILL PAY, PRETTY GIRL, FOR YOUR MISTAKES WHICH WILL LEAD YOU TO YOUR ULTIMATE DOOM!

**(CONFESSIONAL) Eva: I need to control my temper, but these guys are seriously off-putting.**

**(CONFESSIONAL) Jo: Eva may think she's tough, but she wouldn't last longer than me in the competition. She's too... crazy.**

"Alright everyone, let us introduce our first Hero!" Christopher got their attention, as the next boat arrived by the dock, "This sista' has got serious 'tude, and loves to shake it. Accidentally voted out in Total Drama Island, she attempted to win, but failed in both seasons after that. Her booty couldn't save her now! But, we brought her back, and is returning as our first hero... Leshawna!"

"Yo, what is up, my brotha's and sista's. Leshawna is in the house, and I'm ready to take what's coming at me this season." Leshawna introduced herself.

Heather said, "Well if it isn't Miss Booty-ful. You're a hero? Did you save the planet by putting all the globe's badly disposed trash in with your junk in your trunk?"

Leshawna snapped her fingers, and glared at Heather, "You know what, Heather? You think you've got game, but trust me on this one girl. You're not going to make it far. This is the hero's season! Villains are always defeated, girl."

"Yeah, well 'gurl', you're wrong this time!" She replied, which annoyed her greatly.

"Ooh, I'm about to smack you upside the head, gurl! Don't be starting something, or you'll get-" She was cut off by the loud Lightning...

"Sha-bam!" He replied. "Whoops, sorry, continue!"

Chris stated, "Nope, no time for you guys to continue." The next boat parked up against the dock, "This contestant is large, and won Total Drama Island, but after loosing the money to a shark, he's been competing to win it back, while killing animals with his notorious gas. He's back, and he's ready to win a second time. It's... Owen!"

"Woohoo!" Owen jumped off of the boat, onto the dock, smiling at his fellow contestants. "Oh my gosh, it's so great to be here again! I'm a hero baby, woo!" He squeezed Chris tightly in his arms, while he cheered loudly. Chris broke free from the torturous hug, and said, "Owen, if you do that again, I'm seriously considering to not let you compete this year, capishe?"

"Owen?" Jo folded her arms, and rolled her eyes, "Well, at least that bag of flatulence is on the opposing team. The hero's look pretty weak, it's obvious we are the better tribe.

"Man lady over here is correct... for once." Scott said. "You're going to get owned, Heroic Losers."

Heather butted into the conversation, "Unless you decide to throw the challenges again. You better redeem yourself, or you're going to be the first to go."

Gwen said, "Actually, maybe you'll be the first to go."

"No, maybe it'll be you!" Courtney added, as the female's continued to fuss.

"Maybe it'll be YOU ALL SHUTTING UP!" Eva snapped, which immediately frightened the team. "Thank you."

Owen looked at Gwen, and sighed, "Aww, you're a villain, you're not on my team! But I've at least got the awesome Leshawna! Woohoo, this is going to be great! I hope I do well..." He cheered, but then farted, and the green smoke hovered over Gwen, Courtney, and Heather, which caused them to faint.

"Yo, dude, you really need to cut that out." Leshawna smirked, but then, "But at least someone appreciates my presence, and can take out Heather." Both her and Owen hi-fived eachother, as they looked at the four unconscious villains on the floor.

Jo blocked her nose, "Ew, what is that smell? It offends my winning personality."

"You're not going to be winning... I will!" Eva snapped, as she glared at Jo.

"Whoa, take it easy." Jo replied, with the rolling of her eyes. "Besides, you're probably going to be one of the firsts to go because of your temper..."

As the third boat for the Hero's pulled up, Chris blew a horn to silence the campers, and introduced the next contestant, "She was an interesting character, who made her debut in Revenge of the Island, but was cut fourth, thanks to Scott's villainous tricks. However, she is deemed a fan favourite, and everyone put gun's at my head so she would return. Will she prove to her team that she's more than just a weird Wicca girl? It's... Dawn!"

Dawn seemingly levitated off of the boat, and stood on the dock, "Greetings, fellow campers. It's simply wonderful to meet you all."

"What a loser," Heather spoke, as she put back on her sunglasses, "Hippie, the beach is that way."

Dawn put down the wild rat, and it went back to it's natural habitat, "Words will never break me, Heather, is it?"

Alejandro decided to make his move, "Well, Dawn, you're as adorable, as you are intelligent and peaceful."

Unfortunately, Dawn could see through him like crystals, "You're attempts to manipulate me with your attractiveness is futile, I will not fall through to the dark said," She informed him, while she gracefully meditated on the dock."

Heather chuckled, and teased Alejandro, "Wow, it looks like you've lost your mojo. What are you going to do now, actually be strategic?"

"Shut it, Heather." Alejandro replied. "Dawn's just playing hard to get, it's that simple."

"I'm not doing anything," Dawn replied, "You're aura shows quite a lot of evil and persuasiveness, and I'm not going to fall victim to it."

Alejandro was furious, put took a deep breath, and sighed. "Whatever, munch kin."

"However, I must praise your leadership and calm temper, which one could easily see through your aura. Everyone to me is like an open book, just waiting to be read." Dawn replied, as she begun to hum quietly.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "This aura stuff is all fake, you're just making it up."

"Yo, I may not believe in this all, but you could pay a li'l respect to her," Leshawna said. "Don't let them get to you, girl."

The fourth boat for the heroes pulled up, and Chris once again, introduced the camper, "Alright, this contestant is a sugar addicted super fan, but was disqualified in Total Drama World Tour. She was crazy, and overly defensive of Cody, and beat up quite a few monkeys throughout her time. While she's not posting on her fanblogs, or obsessing over Cody, she's well... I don't know, she probably knows what we all do in our spare time, as she's a stalker. Give it up for... Sierra!"

Sierra jumped off of the boat, cheering. "Yay, I'm back... Where's Cody?"

"Unfortunately, he's not competing this year." Christopher McLean informed the die hard fan. "Sorry, girl. But that's how it works.

Sierra sighed, "I'll win this for us." She looked over to Dawn, and immediately pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and fangirled. "Omg, Dawn! Everyone on my blogs seem to love you! Would you sign this paper for me, it'd be such an honour!" She snorted like a pig.

"Still creepier than ever..." Heather spoke.

"Um, sure." Dawn answered, and wrote down her signature on the paper. "May you all be blessed."

"Eeeee!" Sierra cheered, as she stuffed the signature into her bra, which confused the other campers. "This is going to drive a lot of traffic to my site, and everyone is totally going to bid on it. Hey Dawn, with the stuff in your bag, how much did you get on Craig's List?"

Dawn replied, "I got around three-thousand dollars, where most of it was donated to charity, and the rest was spent on feeding my beautiful little creatures in the forest."

Courtney spoke out, "You're telling me... you wasted three grand on squat? You could've given it to me, so I can pay for some of my future College fees!"

"No one understands." Dawn said.

"Yeah, we can't comprehend LOSERS!" Scott chuckled, but everyone just rolled their eyes, and ignored the ginger kid. "You guys suck."

"Our fifth Hero," Chris informed the contestant's of the next boat arriving, "Is a total Momma's Boy, and a scaredy cat, and got a huge animal curse. He's nice, and respects natures, and is a true pal, but lost the game BIG TIME! But, this guy's back, and better than ever, and he's ready to redeem himself, as long as he doesn't get another curse. Alright contestants... it is DJ!"

DJ hopped onto the dock, waving at the campers. "Yo, it's great to be back here."

"Yo, what is up, my brotha'? Gimme some sugar!" Leshawna hi-fived him. "It's great to have you back, DJ."

"DJ!" Owen cheered, "Yay, you're on my team!"

"Hey, what's up Owen?" The two fist bumped.

Christopher interrupted them, "Not much, just hosting a show where some losers are going to experience severe pain? What about you?"

"Chris... Is there still... mutant spiders?" DJ gulped.

"Nah, unfortunately not. Stupid RCMP got some loser s to clean the place out, so it's back to normal... which is sad, but I can still hurt you guys, though!" Chris laughed.

DJ sighed, "Phew."

"You suck," Chris said. "Our next contestant... also a Revenge of the Island newbie, was known for being fat, lazy, messy, but somehow got the girl, even though she turned into a mutant! He's a huge gamer, but his ultimate downfall was because of this, but now, he's returning to prove that the nerd gets the girl, and can save the day. He's redeeming himself, and won't get cut in the sixth episode, he hopes. Give it up for... Sam!"

"Oh, yay." Sam sarcastically cheered, while he furiously pushed the buttons on his portable console. "Let's hope there's not as much physical challenges this time around."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but there will be plenty." Chris chuckled, which saddened Sam.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Sam: Well, I'm back. Let's hope I can perform better than last time, heh. But seriously, that'll be cool if I make it to the merge. But I probably won't though.**

"Ew, brother, you seriously need to take a shower, you smell like stale chips." DJ coughed, after smelling Sam's odour. "Disgusting."

"Whoops, sorry about that. I was playing The Legend of Zulda: The Flute of Time, and was too busy that night to do anything!" Sam informed him, "It was amazing, hehehe."

Dawn smelled him, and this distracted her from meditating, and she coughed. "Oh my..."

"Eww, that's as bad as Owen..." Heather remarked, and pushed him into the lake, making his portable game console land in there too.

Sam shrieked in horror, after diving up to the surface, and spitting on water, "No!" He pulled out his portable gaming console, and attempted to turn it on, but the water had destroyed it. "Why!? I may have backups, but this had my good game in it! NO!"

"Dude, you need to get over yourself." Leshawna said to him, "It's just a stupid video game."

"Video games aren't stupid..." Sam protested, "Video games... are like another dimension, where you can be who you want to be. Whether the heroic or villainous qualities are your attributes, you can save the world, and become a hero, and feel proud of yourself. You can also create havoc, and doom the Earth if that is your thing. It's a lifestyle, not just a hobby...It's more meaningful than anything else, and each individual game and console should be treated like Gods, and have statues and monuments. So don't tell me that video games are stupid, their meaning is buried deep behind the violence..."

Scott clapped, and rolled his eyes, "Nice speech, bobblehead."

"Wow... that's just... wow." Jo replied.

"I'm unsure whether I should clap, or insult him for being a loser..." Chris spoke, as the speech really touched him, so he gave Sam a round of applause, "Woohoo, brilliant! What are loser. There we go, I got it."

"Please," Courtney begun, "Video games are hazardous for your health, and I'm a C.I.T who will be going into college soon, so I don't have time for that."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Well, that's just like... your opinion, man."

"Okay, enough, guys. Time to introduce our next Heroic competitor," Christopher informed them, with the next boat arriving by the dilapidated island, "This cadet made his debut in Revenge of the Island, and was instantly insulted by Jo. He may be a momma's boy pants-wetter, but he saved his old team's lives, and was hurled as a Hero! He's back to redeem himself loyal, it's Brick!"

"Brick McAthur reporting for duty!" The cadet spoke out as he stood on the dock. "Great to be back here, sir!"

"You really... don't need to do that..." Chris said to him, rolling his eyes.

"Such a doofus," Scott remarked.

Jo looked at him, "Hey Twinkle Toes, nice to have you back, enemy!"

"Jo, really?" Brick replied, "I'm here to win, and I'm not going to stand here, and let you make fun of me. I shall remain an important and loyal asset to my team, sir, I mean ma'am!"

"You're mommy must be proud, isn't she?" Jo rolled her eyes, tauntingly. "Betraying your own team, and wetting your bed every night? You sure are something."

Heather looked over at the cadet, and cracked up laughing, along with Gwen, Courtney and Leshawna. "Wow, what a dork."

"You make Harold look cool." Gwen replied.

Duncan said, "Whoa, glad he's not on my team! What a LOSER!"

Sam called out to the others, "Give him a break, he risked his own life to save others, and went out a hero. I say that's pretty cool, even cooler than that Ninja Samurai game I was playing the other night."

**(CONFESSIONAL): Heather: So far, the heroes look like a bunch of weak, creepy, weirdos. Us villains definitely have the upper edge. I doubt even one of them will make it to the merge, as they'll all go down... one... by... one, along with Al. He has no mojo, he has no game, he has no purpose, he's totally lame.**

Chris announced, as it was the second last boat, "Alright, let's give it up for our next contestant... This dumb blonde may look dumb, but she's made it to the merge twice. She's lead her team, was used by Heather, and flipped her off. She could've won Total Drama Action, but accidentally voted herself off. Now, she's back as a Hero to redeem herself, and prove to the world that 'pretty girls can win too.' It's... Lindsay!"

"Hi guys, it's nice to be back!" Lindsay smiled, "Yay, I'm a hero!"

"An incredibly stupid one," Duncan remarked.

Alejandro walked over to her hand, and kissed it, "I know you have a boyfriend, but you will always remain in my heart. It's inevitable."

"Aww, thanks... um, Alcatraz, is it?" Lindsay blushed, "I'm still going out with Tyler, though."

"It's Alejandro, sweetie." Alejandro told her, and walked back to her team.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Alcatraz is an island, you daft moron! My god, how can someone be that stupid? I pray for you, I really do."

Lindsay looked sad, "I'm sorry Caitlyn, I didn't know."

"What do you know?" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Hannah. I'm going to rank higher than you," she warned her. "So, cut it out."

"Do you even know what the word 'rank' mean, do you?" Heather taunted the blonde, who wiped a tear from her eye, and she shook her head. "That's what I thought."

"It's okay, honey." Leshawna comforted the blonde, "We still love you."

Chris silenced the contestants, as the final boat arrived at the dock, "This contestant never did very well, and was incredibly stupid, and terrible at sports! Not much to say, but Ezekiel has more fans than him... It's Tyler!"

Tyler attempted to do a backflip off of the boat, but he tripped off, and landed on his head, only to be crushed by his bags of luggage, "Herplederpiepony..." He spoke, injured.

"Oh my gosh, Trent! Are you okay?" Lindsay ran over to her boyfriend, and helped him up. "I'm so sorry."

"It's been a few years, and you still can't remember his name?" Leshawna smirked, as Lindsay kissed him on the cheek. "Seriously, girl."

Chris smiled, "Well, that's our group of losers this year, now let me direct you to your cabins for the season, campers."

The scene then cut to the old, run down cabins that were used for the Bass, Grips, Rats and Maggots. They were even more dilapidated, with a hole in the roof of the west one, and the front window smashed on the east one.

"Really," Heather protested, "You couldn't have invested in new cabins, or even bothered to upgrade them?"

"Nope, I liked them like this." Chris said. He pointed to the west cabin, and instructed the contestants, "Alright, Vicious Villains, you guys are on the west cabin, and Happy Heroes, you guys are on the east cabin. Get settled, and have a nice day, because tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp in the morning, you guys will have your first challenge.

Gwen, Heather, Jo, Eva and Courtney stood in their side of the cabin, "Seriously? There's a hole in the roof. That's going to suck when it rains." Gwen whined, annoyed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, loser." Courtney snapped, and claimed a top bunk. "This is mine, I deserve it."

Eva said, "I hate this stupid place! I'm having top bunk," as she claimed one of the four beds.

"I'm having top!" Jo also claimed one of the beds.

Heather called out, "I get this whole bed to myself!"

**(CONFESSIONAL) Gwen: Who do I share a bunk with? Over reacting Eva? Miss C.I.T Courtney, or Jo? They all seem like pretty bad decisions.**

Chris ended the episode, as he stood on the dock, "It's our first episode, and we've just introduced our campers. Who will be the first person voted off? Is it true that Heroes rule, and Villains drool? And will Courtney and Gwen stop fighting? Will anybody appreciate Scott's input? Find out next time... on Total... Drama... Heroes Versus Villains!"


	2. The Cliffhanger

**Hello Everyone!I'm glad that most of you are enjoying the story and liking it! (Such as madyarmadillo)**

**Lives-Oh yeah!Sorry about that mistake and There will be some JoXLightning Interaction and Some DJxDawn ...In Fact One of those two is in this chapter.I'll Think about the Triangle with Brick though.**

Christopher McLean, dressed up in his usual outfit, but only this time, his hair was a bit sloppy. It came time to introduce the second episode, and he smiled at the camera. "Last time on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, we introduced eight-teen of your favourite competitors, for one final battle. 9 were heroes, 9 were villains. Courtney and Gwen got off to a bad start, no one liked Scott's input, and Sam gave a heart warming and amazing speech on video games."

Chef pushed Chris away from the camera, "I'm not getting paid enough! Where's my paycheck from Season 3? Or Season 4? Huh?"

Christopher took back the spotlight, "When will Chef's paychecks arrive in the mail? And who will be voted off tonight? Find out right now... on Total.. Drama.. Heroes vs. Villains!"

"I'm serious, Chris." Chef replied, and the show cut to the theme song.

The Heroes were well awake, and it was 7 o'clock in the morning, "Yay, I'm so happy Taylor, I mean, Tyler is back!"

Leshawna sarcastically gasped, "Uh-uh girl, when did you remember his name?"

"I don't know," Lindsay replied, curiously. "Wait, who is Tyler again?"

Sierra typed on her laptop, tweeting on Tweeter, "Omg, back for Season 5, so cool! Leshawna, Lindsay, Dawn and I are just chillin', girl things, you know!"

Meanwhile, Dawn was hanging upside down from the top bunk, peacefully meditating. "Sierra, failure is approaching with all this technology, you're downfall will soon become from this."

"Huh?" Sierra replied, "What are you talking about, Dawn?" She was uber excited to actually be talking to one of her favourite contestants, behind Cody, and was fangirling in her mind.

Dawn said, "Nevermind, I shouldn't have said that."

"Girl, what are you doing, hanging upside down?" Leshawna raised her left eyebrow, "Ain't that uncomfortable or something? Doesn't look good."

"I find it to be quite relaxing," Dawn answered her question, "It helps me to practice my meditation, and aura reading."

Lindsay attempted to hang upside down on the top bunk, because she thought it looked interesting, "Whoa, it's like a whole new world, Diane..." But moments after that, she found herself staring at Leshawna's shoes, and she lost her concentration, and fell off.

"Oh my," Dawn flipped off of her position, landing gracefully, "Are you okay, Lindsay?"

"Whoa, girl," Leshawna said, "Be careful."

She rubbed her head in pain, "Aww, I'm fine. But you have really nice shoes, Lefawnda!"

"Uh, thanks." Leshawna replied.

Meanwhile, Jo and Brick sprinted, both racing eachother. "Give it up, Brick For Brains, I'm faster, tougher, and can endure way more than you, momma's boy! I am Jo, I am the best! Get over it."

However, Brick had caught up with her, and was in the lead by a few centimetres, "Actually, Jo, I am!"

This angered Jo, who put in all her energy, and was in the lead, "Nope, Lady Leaks A Lot, I am!"

"Actually," Lightning interfered, bumping in between the two rivals, "Lightning is winning!" Lightning dashed off away, out of their sides, "Bye, dudes! Lightning has taken you out! SHA-" But before he could finish that off, Sha-Loser had collided with a tree.

"Sha-Shut up!" Jo measly chuckled, after overtaking him, "That's karma-" Only for her to trip over a stump, hurting her head. "Oww!"

Brick found himself laughing, "See Jo, you're not the- AHHH!" Brick slipped over on a puddle, and water splashed onto his face. "It's okay, this is normal!"

At the male side of the Heroes tribe, there didn't seem to be as much conflict going on. Owen's stomach grumbled, Sam mashed buttons on his handheld gaming systems, DJ was observing a butterfly, Brick wasn't in the cabin, and Tyler was attempting to do pushups.

"One," Tyler muttered, as he sweated heavily, just trying to do a simple push up. His arms went read, as he looked constipated, "I've got this... So... hard... heavy... 2!" He finally managed to lift himself, and thought of it as a huge accomplishment. "Yes! I'VE DONE IT!"

Sam rolled his eyes, while he gamed away, "Because doing a push-up is something to scream about."

"Excuse me?" Tyler looked over at the unhealthy kid, "I'd like to see you do one."

Sam shook his head, "Can't, need to save my arm energy for later."

"Oh, sick dude!" Tyler replied, understanding what he said the wrong way. "Too much information..."

"No," Sam said, "Not like that. I need it for my video games, much more important than physical health, you know what I'm saying?"

Owen and DJ looked at eachother, and shrugged. "Whatever," Sam said.

**(CONFESSIONAL) DJ: That dude seriously needs to get out more.**

Owen complained in starvation, crying, "I need food... and not what Chef is going to serve us, please. I need something real, and good for you... like peach ice cream, and toffee coated apples, and strawberries dipped in chocolate, and banana split... fruit is good for you..." His mouth begun to water so much, large drops splashed onto DJ's butterfly, startling it.

"Aww, dude!" DJ protested, as the butterfly flew out the hole in the window, which attracted mosquitos, "Not cool, that's gross!"

"What?" Owen shrugged, "You're hungry too!"

DJ glared disappointingly, "That doesn't mean you need to scare away the pretty little butterfly... What did it ever do to you, huh?"

"Seriously?" Owen replied, "You're complaining over a little bug, and not sad that we're not getting fed? This is an outrage! My gosh, I don't know how long I can last, why do I have to be back here? Why?"

"ALRIGHT GUYS!" Eva was heard by everyone, screaming in rage, "Where is my MP3 player? Heather, you little witch, you better not have stolen it again! YOU HEAR ME? That is MY MP3 player, no one else can touch it, BUT ME!"

Heather rolled her eyes, smiling, "Please, why would ever want to touch anything of yours? I'll probably get contaminated with your steroids."

Eva stormed over to the diva, blowing out steam, angrily. "Are you saying my muscles are FAKE? Wanna know what's FAKE? YOUR FACE AND ATTITUDE! You lie to everyone, act like a cow, and expect to be treated amazingly, like a stupid princess. I can easily f*** up a princess, you hear me?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Courtney smiled, engaged into the fight.

Gwen also chuckled, watching the fight. "Such fun."

"No one gave you permission to speak," Courtney snapped.

"Um, news flash, NO ONE CARES!" Gwen snapped back.

"You two!" Eva roared, "Shut it! Where is my MP3 player?"

Heather asked her, "Have you actually gotten off of your lazy butt and taken a look, or just throwing a fit because it isn't in it's usual spot?"

"Who gives you the right to call me lazy, little miss diva?" Eva said to the evil girl, "I'm leader at anything, and I'm the toughest girl, heck, person you've ever met. So you better think twice before you mess with me..."

Suddenly, Gwen noticed the MP3 player on a bench, and quickly dashed over there, and stashed it into her pocket, and walked back to her original spot. While no one was looking, Gwen threw it onto Courtney's bed, and got everyone's attention. "Look, Eva, is that your MP3 player? ON COURTNEY'S BED?"

Eva dashed to it, and lifted her treasured item, "Courtney, you little snitch!"

"What?" Courtney stood, outraged. "I am a C.I.T. NOT a thief.""Well, the evidence is against you," Heather smiled. "I guess that means you owe me an apology, Eva."

Eva stomped on Courtney's bottom bunk, and caused the bunk beds to collapse into Heather's, knocking them both down. "There's your present, Diva. You'll pay for this, MISS B.I.T.C-"

"Guys, let's just chill." Gwen said. "This has gotten way out of hand." Secretly, she was chuckling that she got Courtney into trouble.

In the guy's side of the Villain's Cabin, Alejandro, Duncan and Scott, were just sitting around, bored. "Wow, this competition sucks." Duncan muttered, while he carved a skull into the walls of the cabins. "Sucky people, sucky place, sucky everything."

"I hear ya," Scott replied, sighing. The last competition utterly failed for him, and no one seems to like him, so manipulation will be tough for him. "This is going to be one tough battle."

Duncan looked over at the alleged hillybilly. "When I was talking about 'sucky people', you were one of them I was referring to."

"Whatever," Scott said, not even caring. "Juvenile called, they want their delinquent back."

"Rednecked-hillbilly called, he wants his son back!" Duncan turned around, glaring at the ginger. "Listen, you better not be trying to start something here, or I'll be carving my initials into your face, with my knife."

"Gentleman," Alejandro interfered. He was also despised by many, with only Courtney and Lindsay actually remaining an intact attraction towards him. "This is not how we-"

The two boys said in unison, "Shut it, ladies man!" Alejandro wasn't even going to bother, and he sat back down.

Suddenly, Chris yelled into a microphone. "Alright campers, get dressed in your bathing suits, and meet me at the top of that big cliff you jumped off in the First Season. Come on, this is going to be fun." Chris chuckled.

The scene cut to the contestants, standing on the cliff. Heather protested, "Um, didn't we already do this challenge? Lacking originality? This show cannot go on forever."

"Who gave you the right to talk?" Leshawna budded in, staring down her enemy. "Just keep your white face shut, so we can get things done!"

"Actually, that's not your challenge." Chris said, and he begun to give instructions. "Alright, five members from each team, will take turns jumping off of the cliff, and landing in the safe zone. The remaining four will wait by the beach, at their designated post. The players who dive in, must find the box with your team's logo on their, and drag it onto the shore, and come back up here. Once a team has all five of the packages, they can begin opening them, and solving the trivia questions that come inside it. First team to finish these, WIN! So get your orders going, and start when you're ready."

"Alright, 'ladies'," Scott said, "I'll dive."

"How do we know you ain't just gon' throw the challenge again, like last season?" Lightning protested. "Just leave it all to me."

Jo remarked, "Well, if Scott decides to pull this crap, we'll already settle our first boot."

"Man lady, and moron are right." Heather smirked, "That ginger freak isn't going anywhere near the water. So, Lightning, Jo, Alejandro, Eva and I will jump." She smiled, with an evil grin.

Courtney stood proud, "I deserve to represent this team, not you, Heather."

Heather looked back at her, "Huh, last time you took control, you totally THREW the challenge."

Alejandro silenced everyone, "Alright, we've got the order, let's go. So the rest of you ladies can go back down to the beach."

"Alright team," Brick gave the signal. "We've got to get this down. I volunteer to jump. Anyone else with me?"

"Whoa, oh. Leave it to me. I've got this." Tyler added.

DJ looked over the edge, scared, "No way can I do this."

"Stop being a chicken, DJ. It ain't going to get you nowhere in life." Leshawna rolled her eyes, "I'll jump.

Sierra roared, "I'LL DO IT IN THE NAME OF CODY!"

Dawn raised her hand, "I'd be honoured."

"Alright, let's do this!" Leshawna smiled. "Who's jumping first?"

"Ha, nice try, ladies." Alejandro laughed, as he stood off the edge. "Consider yourself, losers!" Sweat fell onto his eight pack, which attracted Leshawna, Lindsay and Owen. He then dived off the edge.

Leshawna shook her head, "Don't listen to that dude, someone just jump, and the rest of you, go to the beach!"

Dawn walked over to the edge, taking a deep breath. She faced away, and dived into the water, landing cleanly in the middle, directly after Alejandro. As she swam around the bottom of the lake, she couldn't notice anything.

However, Alejandro spotted the first one for his team, and grabbed the parcel, diving up for breath. "The Heroes are failing!" He swam to the edge of the water, and dashed onto the sand, and handed his team the parcel.

Dawn shut her eyes tight, and relaxed her mind, which cleared it of all the frustrating thoughts. As she opened her eyes, a white glow radiated in the water, signalling her the parcel. She grabbed it, and swam back onto the beach.

However, just as she got out, Heather had already dived into the water. She spotted her parcel, and held it under her arms. But before she went up, and crawled to the beach, she noticed one of the opposing team's parcels. Evilly, she grabbed it, and buried it under the sand.

Heather's head then bobbed back up for a breath, and she ran back to the beach, only for Leshawna to come crashing into the water behind her. "Good luck, suckers!"

Leshawna looked around, but she couldn't spot a package. She got back up for air, and sighed. "You can do this, girl, you've done worse." She went back down underwater, and moved around a few rocks, and grabbed one of her teams parcels, and went back to the shore.

Brick and Jo dived in at the exact same time, glaring at eachother. They were rivals, and there was always tension between the two. They swam underwater, eagerly searching for their parcels. Eventually, Jo found hers, and smacked it against Brick's hand.

"Ha!" Jo chuckled, as she reached the shore, "Good luck next time, Lemon Lime Sir I Wet Myself All The Time!" Jo passed it to her team-mates, and ran back up the cliff.

Brick found his parcel, and retrieved it, and gasped for hair. "That one was horrible." Brick placed down the parcel, and dashed up the hill, to greet his hill.

Owen passed gas on the beach, "It's fun being back here!"

"Like, I know right!" Lindsay smiled. "I hope I win!"

"Me too!" Owen smiled, "You deserve to win!"

"Thanks Omar!" Lindsay smiled, "You're the best!"

Sam played his portable device, "Um guys, is this really the time for that?"

Alright. It's Sha-Time!" Lightning took his fifteen minutes of fame, as he dived off of the cliff, "Lightning, STRIKE!" He splashed into the water, which sent huge waves.

"In the name of CODY!" Sierra squealed, as she jumped off the cliff. She bombed into the lake, which caused a humongous wave, sending Lightning crashing onto the beach, barely holding his parcel. She then retrieved her parcel, and went to the shore.

Lightning's eyes rolled up in the back of his eyes, as he was... "Sha-Take-Out." He was unconscious.

"Alright, contestants," Chris announced, as Tyler and Eva stood at the edge of the cliff. "Last divers, before the contestants can begin unwrapping and solving the parcels."

Dawn observed the two contestants, and begun to sense something in her mind. Just the thoughts made her shiver. "This won't end well for our team..."

Tyler jumped into the water, cheering, not before hitting the edge of the cliff multiple times. He screamed in pain, only for Eva to land in the water before him. Tyler then splashed in, and begun searching for the parcel.

However, he could not see it, and Eva had already found the last one for her team, and she speedily swam to the shore, and handed it to the four members, who were busy unwrapping them.

Tyler gasped for air, "I've still got this!" He dunked his head back underwater, only for him to be nipped by a crab. "Ouch! I'll find you, parcel!"

"Let me handle this," Leshawna said, as she walked to the cliff edge, but was stopped by Chris McLean.

He scolded her, "One person at a time, Leshawna."

Scott ripped open the parcel, and held the inside of it, which was a trivial question stapled onto some empty box. "Question 1... Who was the first person voted off from of each Season?"

Courtney raised her hand, "That creepy Ezekiel, Bridgette and Geoff and Ezekiel again. But I don't know about last season."

"Wasn't it that..." Gwen stopped, "I couldn't even bear to watch that show. Scott, you should know."

"Uh, Staci." Scott replied, answering the question.

"Correct!" Chris said. "The Villains are leading it, with their first question answered, but the Heroes haven't even gotten their last parcel!"

Tyler kept searching underwater, while being attacked by the marine life, but still, nothing. "I will find it, don't worry, team!"

Heather smirked, "I sure don't think you will..."

Leshawna glared at the girl, "Uh oh, I know you did something! You hid it!"

"Please," Heather replied, "Why would I waste my time hiding something from a ghetto rap star wannabe?"

"Oh, you're getting it!" Leshawna glared, as she pulled up her sleeve, and yanked back Heather's head!" This is for three seasons... of torture!"

"Help!" Heather squealed, as Leshawna held her in the air, "Someone get this loser off of me!"

Alejandro smiled, "Sorry, beautiful... You shot me down!"

"Damn it, Alejandro! Help!" Heather called out, only for Leshawna to throw her off the cliff, and Heather came crashing down, landing on Tyler.

"Ooh, nice!" Chris McLean chuckled.

Scott then opened the second parcel, and read the question. "In the fourth season, who controlled the spider? Pfft, easy, it was that crazy Izzy girl."

"Correctamundo!" Chris replied. "Villains leading by two points!"

Tyler scrambled out of the shore, with the final parcel hanging in his mouth, and he dropped to the sand. "I did it..."

"Finally." Owen protested, and he begun to open the parcel.

"Dude, are you okay?" DJ questioned. "You're kinda..."

Tyler replied, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and everything around him was dizzy. "I'm good."

"Ugh," Heather protested. "I hate that Leshawna!"

Scott ripped open the third parcel, and read, "Who supported Heather in the final episode of Total Drama World Tour?"

"Eww," Courtney replied. "Who would support her? I was a clear supporter of Alejandro! And he squished her like a bug!"

Gwen stated, "Who would support Courtney?"

"Wasn't it the two dorks?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, but what were their names?" Chris answered.

"Cody and Harold!" Gwen stated.

Chris rang a bell, "Third point for the villains! Pick up the pace, Heroes!"

Lindsay read out the question, "Who was a part of Heather's Alliance in Total Drama Island?" She stood confused, "That's a tough one... I'm not sure..."

"Grr, I can't remember either!" Owen said.

"How would I know?" Sam asked.

"Lindsay," DJ said, "Weren't you a part of her alliance?"

A bell rung in Lindsay's mind. "Oh, right! Beth and I were in her alliance. I like totally remembered, Heather was such a cow!"

"Correct!" Chris said. "The Heroes have managed to accumulate just ONE point, while the Villains are leading it with 3. Give up, Heroes, no chance for you!"

Scott then unravelled the fourth parcel for his team, and read it out, "Which contestant was Lightning always confusing for a male? Wasn't that man-lady, Jo?"

"Correct-a-hoy!" Chris announced. "That's a new one!"

The Heroes opened their second parcel, and Lindsay read out, "Who was the first person el-am-in-ta-ted from Total Drama Is-Land? I don't know..."

"Ezekiel!" DJ said, scoring a point for his team.

Meanwhile, Scott read out the final question for his team, "Who was the sole reason that the Toxic Rats kept sucking?"

"You're looking at him, right now!" Courtney smiled. "That ginger weirdo Scott."

"The Villains win the first challenge, with five points, and the Heroes only had two! Weak effort. Seriously." McLean had announced. "So, Heroes, elimination ceremony tonight. Make it snappy."

At the Heroes Cabin, Dawn, Leshawna, Sierra and Lindsay were all discussing who to vote for. "I'm saying we either boot Tyler, or Sam. Both are deadweight, and they're slowing us down seriously in challenges." Leshawna suggested.

"No, not Tyler!" Lindsay protested. "I mean, why not just Sam?"

"Tyler must go. A great darkness surrounds him. He can't stay here any longer, or he's at risk!" Dawn warned, but Lindsay did not listen.

"Dana, Tyler is my boyfriend!" She replied, "I can't just eliminate him."

Sierra put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder, "I know how it feels, torn between a boy, but do what's right! He can't be here, he's losing us challenges!"

In the male side of the cabin, things were going differently. "Alright, team, any suggestions on who should get the boot?"

"Tyler. Lindsay. Sam." DJ said.

Owen agreed, "Yeah, these guys aren't doing a very good job here."

"Whoa, you can't vote off me or Lindsay!" Tyler protested, "But you can vote Sam!"

Brick replied, "We must do what is right."

At the elimination ceremony, the nine members of the team sat on the stools at Camp Wawanakwa, by the large bonfire. Chris stood there, holding a plate of eight marshmallows. Someone was gettin' flung today.

"Alright campers, votes have been cast, and one of you will be going home tonight." Chris looked at the campers, eagerly waiting for their symbol of safety. "If I give you a marshmallow, you are safe."

He held the first one out in his hand, and threw it. "Dawn."

Dawn caught her marshmallow, but instead of eating it, she threw it to Owen. "I will only consume naturally made foods, and healthy foods."

"Thanks!" Owen said, as he devoured the marshmallow. However, he received another one from Chris.

"Owen is safe." Chris announced, and held the third marshmallow out, and threw it. "Brick."

Brick caught it, and saluted to Chris, who just rolled his eyes. "Sir, thank you, sir!"

Chris then held out two more, and threw them in two different directions, "Leshawna and Sierra are both safe tonight."

Lindsay and Sierra hi-fived, as Sierra instantly ate her marshmallow. "Mmm, I always use to eat these while watching the show at home... These ones are SO much better!"

"Um, yeah." Chris held out another two, and threw them, "DJ and Sam, you're safe."

Sam was happy to receive a marshmallow, as he had thought that he was up next for elimination. "Yes!" He ate it, while playing his portable gaming device.

Lindsay and Tyler faced eachother, in shock. One of the couple was going home tonight.

**TYLER'S CONFESSIONAL: It was either her, or me... I had to do this. I'm so sorry baby.**

"This is the final marshmallow, campers." Chris held the suspense for a few minutes, and finally threw it. "Lindsay. Sorry Tyler, but you're eliminated."

Tyler stood up, in protest. "What? But I thought we were going to vote her off? Why couldn't we have stuck with Sam?"

"Sorry about that," Sam said. "I kinda changed my vote..."

"You're dead!" Tyler called out, but before he could stand up, he was hung over Chef's shoulders, and was thrown onto the dock. "Hey, what are you doing? Where's the Boat of Losers?"

Chris chuckled, "Yeah, we change the procedure every season. We were going to bring back the Hurl, but, this looked like a whole lot more fun!"

Tyler yelled out, as he was strapped onto the mega slingshot, with no safety harnesses whatsoever. "You can't do this, it's not safe!"

"Nothing's safe on this show," Chef grunted, as he pulled Tyler back, and eventually let go. "So long, loser!" Tyler's scream echoed, as he landed in the land on unknown-ness.

"Not even time for a goodbye kiss..." Lindsay wiped a tear from her eye, as her boyfriend was the first to be eliminated.

"One done, who's next? Find out next time on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!" Chris ended the episode.


	3. Sasquatch Strikes Back!

**Hi Everyone...So Yes I Have Decided On Weekly Updates..Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Redlucario98-Glad You Like It.**

**Lives-It Was Great Writing that Part Too!And The Reason Everyone Picks on Scott is Because hes Scott!**

**madyarmadillo-Thanks!**

**Peridott-Theres Some AlejandroxHeather in this Chapter,Hope You Will Like It!**

Chris McLean looked deviously at the camera's, which begun recording the third episode. "Last time on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains, Sierra wouldn't stop being so excited about meeting the newbies from Season Four. Seriously? Get a grip! We had our first challenge, which involved cliff jumping and problem solving, so it wasn't a good idea for the Heroes to have both Tyler and Lindsay on their team."

"In the end," Chris added, "The weaksauce team, Heroes, lost and Tyler was sent home, due to Sam changing his vote to Tyler, along with the girls. The drama is just getting started this season. Who will go home next? Who will get injured next? Found out TONIGHT on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains."

The scene then cut to the Mess Hall, where the two teams were in line, waiting for their meals. Brick stood proud, as he held out his food tray, eager for Chef to slap on the slop. "More for me, Sir!" He saluted.

Chef rolled his eyes, as he pulled out the ladle, and spread the disgusting slob onto his tray. Brick lipped his lips in awe, and returned to his table. "What a weird kid, who'd actually eat this slop?"

"Then why would you ever cook it?" Courtney said, as she held out her tray. "Frankly, I'm insulted that you'd ever try to feed someone like me this junk."

"Back of the line, Heroes first!" Chef shouted at the C.I.T. "Can't you read the signs?"

"Pfft, whatever." Courtney snapped, and decided to skip out on breakfast altogether, and sit at her team's table. "This competition sucks."

Dawn observed the inside of the kitchen, while Chef went to the back, to grab more serves of the slop. "I'm not even sure if this is processed or not... Gosh, this place is worse than my trip to the slaughterhouse..."

"You'll get use to it," Leshawna said, feeling sympathetic for the girl. "It's not that bad if you really think about it." Leshawna was then served, and she returned to her table.

"I'm a strict vegetarian, and I'm unable to even identify what's been cooked into this." Dawn stood in disgust, as she retrieved her plate. Even this food was worse than what she got last season.

Chef spat, and smiled, "This ain't no five star restaurant sweetie... You get what I find that's expired, and that has been left on the ground!"

Dawn returned to her table with the dish, poking at it, when suddenly, a baby mouse crawls out, and tugs at her sweater. "Aww, aren't you just the most adorable little thing? It's okay, it's okay." She pet it like a dog, which disgusted Leshawna.

"Are you seriously petting one of those rabies carrying disease freaks?" Her breakfast came right back up her esophagus, but she quickly gulped it back down, and faced away. "There goes my apetite, hungry Brick?"

Brick immediately snatched her bowl at the thought of this, "Thank you sir, I mean, thank you ma'am!"

"Ok, I think you're enjoying this a bit too much..." Leshawna sat, shocked. "This sucks, isn't there like anything to eat?'

"Ugh, fully agree." Sam added, as he slammed his tray down on the table, in disgust. "I can't remember the food being THIS bad. I need my fuel for gaming, perhaps some salty treats or sugary beverages. They'll do the trick, like always."

Dawn looked at him awkwardly, "Those sound like the things you shouldn't be consuming. Too much salt can cause your body to try and dilute it, which raises blood pressure."

"Whatevs." Sam replied, as he pulled out his portable handheld gaming device.

Back in the line, DJ was waiting in line with Lindsay, getting their slop served to them. "Um, is this even real food? Are you we can even eat this?" DJ panicked.

"Don't be such a sissy, Momma's Boy." Chef splattered the food onto his plate, "Stop wasting my time, go to your gosh darn table, and EAT!"

After getting a scent of the food, Lindsay grabbed the pot that the source was coming from, and instantly threw up into it, and grabbed her tray, which Chef had just filled with the slop. "Sorry, Chet."

Lindsay then walked to her table, angering Chef. "You moron, it's Chef! Villains, along with tubby and stalker girl, you get notin'!"

"What?" Owen fell on his knees in shock, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" He begun to sub, and tug at Sierra's leg, "WHY?"

"Oh my gosh, a fan favourite is touching me... EEEEE!" Sierra couldn't contain her excitement. She wasn't a huge fan of Owen, but people who enjoyed her blogs were. "So exciting!"

Eva slammed her fist on the table, "This is rediculous!"

"Would you really want to eat that slap anyway?" Gwen smirked.

"It's just stuff from the bathroom floors, nothing fancy." Duncan added, smiling at Gwen.

This caused Courtney's blood to enrage, still annoyed with the couple. "Shut up. Maybe some of us are actually hungry!"

Duncan smiled, in a desperate attempt to annoy the girl, "What's the matter, Ex-Princess? Crying over spoiled milk? Get over yourself."

"Why don't you and weird goth girl just quit the competition, and go away forever? That'd make everyone happy." Courtney replied, snapping.

Gwen smirked, "Chill out."

"I AM CHILLED!" Courtney screamed out loud in the mess hall, furious.

"SHUT UP!" Eva roared, smacking Courtney upside the head. "Some people are trying to relax!"

Gwen and Duncan chuckled at the sigh, only for Courtney to glare, "Shut up!"

"I don't care, Lightning has his super protein shakes to make everything just right!" Lightning pulled out a large tub, filled with powder, which he mixes with liquid.

"I guess we could make you a Powder-Puff Girl." Jo smirked, "Give me some, Jock-Strap!"

Lightning chuckled, then glared, "No way girly boy, or boyly girl, it's ain't yours! It's all Lightning's!"

"Must... have... protein..." Owen screamed out in hunger, and snatched the container from Lightning's hands, opening it up, and swallowing it all.

"Hey, what are you doing to Lightning's protein powder?" Lightning observes this, and snatches it back, noticing it is empty. "NO! This ain't right! Why would you ever do this, you fatty?" Lightning's cries disturbed all of the other campers in the Mess Hall.

**Heather's Confessional: That Lightning guy seriously needs to get it together...**

Chef held out a pot, "Good news! You guys can have food after all!"

"Neat, what is it? Burnt toast covered with expired butter and cockroach full jam?" Duncan sarcastically replied. "Not interested, Cheffy."

Chef splashed the pot onto all of the Villains, along with Sierra and Owen, but with the exception of Courtney, who was sitting at the tables, laughing. "Ahah! Take that, ya losers!"

"Oh, shut it, Courtney!" Heather snapped. "Your input is not appreciated, less appreciated than Scott's. Well, that's an overstatement. It's on the same line of neglection."

"Welcome to the dark side, pal." Scott nudged Courtney, who instantly slapped him back, getting slime on her hands. "Ow, what the heck was that for?"

She smiled, "Don't touch me."

Leshawna also chuckled at the Villains, as green ooze dripped from them, "Yo, that's karma for you all!"

"Oh my gosh, Leshawna." Heather said, "I love your earings. May I ask, where they discontinued in the sixties? Pure adorable-ness. I really mean it."

Leshawna raised her fist, "Oh no you did not! Leshawna's gonna give you a beat-down!"

"Lightning will strike!" Lightning glared at Owen, and wiped the slime off of his forehead, "You're going down, tubby!" Jo rolled her eyes,

**Jo's Confessional: Technically speaking, Lightning comes before thunder. But in Jock-Strap's case, it seems Thunder is riding faster than the Lightning...**

Chris muttered, "You guys are seriously annoying... wanna know your punishment?" Chris evily grinned, as a giant cage dropped into the Mess Hall, and the creature inside banged desperately against it, roaring it's terrible roar. "I'd run now, seriously."

The box bashed open, revealing Sasquatchanakwa, and the contestants all dashed outside. Lightning cried over the remains of his protein powder, only for him to be lifted by the sasquatch. "Yo, what are you doing, man? No one touches the Lightning like that!"

It roared, and threw the powder-puff over his shoulder, and dashed out into the forest, while Lightning screamed in horror, "Where are you taking the Lightning? The challenge is that way! No!"

"Where did that sasquatch thing take Jock-strap?" Jo questioned, folding her arms.

"Lightning is now gone for the challenge." Chris announced. "And, unless you want to end up like him, you might want to run for your lives. But wait a second while I explain everything. Sasquatchanakwa will be hunting you all down, one by one. But it is your job to run through the island, looking for the finish line. First team there wins! However, if both teams arrive within a short amont of time from eachother, the team who lost the most members will lose, and will be voting someone out tonight. Go!"

**Heather's Confessional: Make a lot of noise, attract the Sasquatch, and push a hero in the way. Sounds like a plan.**

The Villain's scattered into the forest, only for the Heroes to follow. However, Dawn, Leshawna and Sam stayed back, waiting by the Mess Hall. "I don't believe the finish line is in the forest, also, we have a huge chance of getting caught by the Sasquatch in there." Dawn spoke out.

"Mhm, definitely." Leshawna agreed.

"I'm not playing any games with that Sasquatch, unless it was a video game. That'd be sweet." Sam chuckled, as the trio begun walking around the campgrounds, searching for the finish line, while keeping an eye out for Sasquatchanakwa.

"Got any ideas where to check?" Leshawna pondered, as they scanned the vicinity. Dawn and Sam shrugged, "Just as I suspected."

Meanwhile, Alejandro and Heather watched the three look around for the finish line. "What exactly are we doing here, Heather, and why should I help you? You betrayed me!"

"Please, you would've done the same." Heather smirked.

"Actually, I was willing on sharing the prize money with you!" Al replied sheepishly, rolling his eyes. "I'm out."

However, Heather tugged at his shirt, and pulled him back. "Uh-uh, villains stick together."

"What's the plan?" Alejandro asked the girl, and she grinned.

Heather informed him, "So, I'm not walking through that forest, too risky. And those three seem to have some idea of where the finish line is. I'm saying that we follow them, and if possibly, sabotage. Are you in, or what? Never mind, you're coming either way."

"And if I don't?" Al shrugged.

"Expect to be the first one eliminated from our team." Heather fakely smiled, and peered on the Heroes. "Come on, let's move further!"

The camera then cut to the rest of the Heroes, who were trailing through the forest, constantly checking on whether there was the Sasquatch or not, or any other dangerous critters. Brick shivered, "I hope that Sasquatch doesn't get us..."

"Don't worry, Bill, everything will be fine." Lindsay smiled, as she walked through the forest.

Owen's stomach grumbled, as hunger filled his thoughts. "My gosh, I really could eat a Sasquatch of a meal... That protein didn't really fill me up..."

"This challenge is not cool," DJ huddled between the contestants, and even the soud of a twig snapping, freaked him out. "Argh!"

Suddenly, load noises where heard, as the Sasquatch roared through the forest, standing directly behind the team. It growled, and begun chasing them.

"Oh my gosh! Run guys!" Sierra panted, as she also sprinted out of the way, running through the forest. "Don't let it get ya, such a homewrecker!"

Owen tried to run as fast as he could, but he panted heavily, and fell on the ground. "Take me, and hopefully give me food." Owen fell on the ground. The Sasquatch snatched him, along with a frightened DJ, and stormed back away in the forest, pleased.

The Heroes stopped running, and got back into their group. Only Brick, Lindsay and Sierra remained in the forest. "We lost two men out there, two men! Not happy!" Brick was annoyed. "I can't leave anyone behind! It's in my code!"

"Where did Dawn, Leshawna and Sam go?" Sierra stood, confused. "Didn't they go in the forest with us?"

"Oh yeah, they didn't go in, they went looking elsewhere." Lindsay remembered, and informed her team.

Brick sighed, "We're doomed. We can't find five of our team mates, we're lost in the forest, and even if we get to the flag pole, we've already got penalised."

"Don't be sad, we could always win this!" Lindsay smiled, optimistically. "We've just got to keep looking."

"I will not let that big purple sasquatchy homewrecker ruin this challenge for our team!" Sierra roared. "I'm going to find that sasquatch. Brb!"

"No, Sierra! Don't leave us..." Brick called out, but his attempts were futile, as Sierra dashed off further into the woods, in search for her enemy. "Darn it, I guess it's just us two..."

The camera then cut over to the Villains, as they walked through the forest, in search of the finish line. "Finding a finish line? Pfft, easy. Back home, my papi and I would go searching through the air vents for rattle snakes. Much more interesting than this garbage." Scott said, while walking, and begun whittling something.

"Like you'd be able to take down that sasquatch thing..." Courtney glared. "Well, at least you wouldn't try to steal it's boyfriend, like someone over here..."

Gwen snapped, "That was two seasons ago, seriously! Just drop it, Courtney! It's done with!"

Duncan blocked his ears, as the two girls begun arguing. His enraged him. "My gosh, would you two please shut up. We've got to find the finish line, and we don't have time for this."

"Whatever," Courtney says. "I don't have time for this, either. I'm winning this time. Try to vote me out, and we'll see what my lawyers have to say about it..."

Eva snapped a branch over her knee, turned around, and glared at the girls. "Shut up for once, or you're all going to be receiving some serious damage!"

"You really need to take a chill pill, Eva. If you want to win this, then you've got to stay calm, and focus. I will not let you all be the reason that I miss out on a million dollars..." Courtney glared at the team.

Duncan yelled out, "Courtney, would you just shut your mouth? Please, that would be great! No one here likes you, and I've got the urge to slap you across the face, even if I get in trouble with the law! So shut it, and let me find this finish line!"

**Duncan's Confessional: Ugh, that Courtney... I still can't believe I ever dated her. Man, this sucks. Only third episode in, and I'm already at everyone's throats. This is gonna blow, big time.**

"Finally," Eva turned back around, only to hear loud roars, and a horrible stench. The Sasquatch was standing right in front of her, and it's snot spat it out from it's oversized nose, landing next to Eva. "Pfft, what the heck, producers? This is the best you've got?"

Fearlessly, Eva roundhouse kicked the creature in the groin area, which caused it kneel in pain. Eva prepared to smack it again, but it grabbed her before she could. "RAWR!"

"My gosh, it's got Eva..." Gwen stood back, frightened.

**Gwen's Confessional: Alright, who's idea was it to bring this critter back? Ugh, and put me on the same team as Courtney? Producers, you're digging your own grave!**

As the Sasquatch dashed off with Eva, the sun shined through the forest, and beamed on the finish line. The Villains could see it, and it pointed to a small cliff, right outside the forest. "Quick, over there!" Both Courtney and Duncan said in unison, but then glared at eachother.

Dawn, Leshawna, and Sam begun walking around the island, until Dawn peered over a slope, which contained the finish line. She pointed at it, and informed the other two, "Over there! Look, the finish line!"

"Sweet, we might actually win this win!" Leshawna cheered. "You go girl! Now let's get there before the Villains do!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Great, more running..."

The Heroes continued to run, with Leshawna and Dawn leading, while Sam panted heavily. Leshawna warned him, "Come on, gameblob, don't be the reason we lose today!"

"I'm... coming... I'll... make it... need... games..." Sam was puffed out, but he kept running.

Dawn called out, "Only a few feet left, we can do this!" Dawn passed the finish line, with Leshawna and Sam also crossing it. They both drop to the floor panting, and Dawn comforts Sam. "You were neglected as a child, and no one accepted you... It's okay..."

"W-wh-what? Who told you... What?" Sam sat, creeped out, and confused on how she knew about his past.

She rested her arm on his shoulder, "Your parents may be tough on you, but you'll live a fine and happy life..."

Sam stood, confused, only for Chris to arrive at the finish line, "Ah, the victims are here. Only three of you made it? Not impressed... However, the Villains still have a few minutes to finish the challenge, or you guys automatically win. If they come back with more members, they win! They come back with less, you guys win!"

"Ugh, I hope they're lost..." Leshawna smirked, only for her to notice them emerging out of the forest. "Uh, oh, we're done like dinner..."

"No, they beat us there!" Scott whined, as his team neared the finish line. "Stupid challenge..."

Courtney said, "We can still win this, as long as we get there in time, and we've got more members!"

"What Courtney said, but I can't believe I'm agreeing with her!" Gwen rolled her eyes, as her team neared the finish line.

There they were, the five fierce villains, who had already lost two members, and Alejandro and Heather had just joined them, after spying on the three Heroes. The seven were going to win it. What could go wrong? I'll tell you what, the sasquatch!

"Are you kidding me?" Duncan stomped his foot on the ground, as the yeti blocked their path, roaring. "Dude, this can't be happening!"

"Darn it, now we'll never win!" Heather snapped, furious. "Why didn't you guys just lure it off earlier?"

"Where were you two, smooching?" Gwen glared at the two.

"No, we weren't... now someone move this yeti, we don't have long!" Heather stomped her foot.

The sasquatch swung out it's hand, knocking Scott, Courtney and Duncan onto the side, and they couldn't move. It roared again, as it faced Alejandro, Heather, Jo and Gwen. "We're screwed!" Gwen cried out, as it got in closer on them.

However, before it could swipe them out too, a loud screaming female voice came, and her feet smacked the Yeti onto the ground. "Take this, homewrecker! Leave my team alone!" Sierra had knocked it unconscious, and looked at the finish line. "Victory, here we come!"

However, Alejandro, Gwen, Heather, Jo and Sierra all crossed the finish line at the same time, that Chris couldn't pick out who won. "Who won?" Dawn questioned, curiously.

"And the winner is... The next person who arrives and crosses the finish line, will win it for their team! Gosh, I hate these annoying ties. So stupid, well, stupid cast, stupid things happen." Chris folded his arms.

Leshawna watched, as Lindsay and Brick came running out of the forest, spotting the finish line. "Ooh, they're going to win this for us!"

"No, come on you slackers, get up!" Heather yelled at Scott, Courtney and Duncan, who were in too much pain to do anything. "We are NOT losing this challenge because of you guys!"

"Heather, m'lady, please, you should just relax." Alejandro suggested, in his sweet, seductive voice.

Heather blushed for a minute, but then went back to her ruthless personality. She wasn't going to let Alejandro get the best of her again. "I'm sorry, but I'm tired of this!"

**Alejandro's Confessional: Heather still craves me, along with Lindsay and Courtney. This could definitely work to my advantage again...**

"Move along, maggot!" Brick commanded, as he and Lindsay neared the finish line. He spotted the yeti unconscious, which had their path cleared for them. "Tango down, we're winning this fight!"

"Oh, I love the Tango dance! It's so adorable, like this one time, at the school dance-" Lindsay stopped, as Brick silenced her.

The two were nearing the finish line, and it was a few feet away. However, Scott shook his head, and noticed this. He could do nothing, and let his team lose, but there was a chance they'd vote him off. "I've got to be smarts..." Right before the Heroes could pass the finish line, Scott dragged himself closer, and reached his arm over it.

"And the Villains have scored victory, twice in a row!" Chris announced, much the Heroes dismay. "Heroes, so close, but you sucked. Elimination ceremony tonight."

The episode then flashed to the Mess Hall, where the Heroes were discussing who should be eliminated. "DJ's scared of everything, Sam's too unfit, and Owen... I'm not sure what to class him as." Leshawna said to the female members of the team. "It's going to be a tough decision tonight. But we need one guy to pull the numbers. And who are we gonna vote?"

The four begun discussing names, until they finally agreed on on themselves. "Don't worry, I'll get that fifth vote." Sierra winked, as she looked over to the guys.

The episode then flashed over to the elimination ceremony, in which the eight Heroes sat, curious of who was going to be voted off next. No one felt safe, well, none of the guys did. DJ was a scaredy cat, Brick was too awkward, Sam is a weird blob of fast food, and Owen... he's a blob of ten fast food chains, mixed into one.

"Well, guys. Not many of you can really call themselves safe. Leshawna and Dawn located the finish first for their team, so I guess they're pretty much the only ones who can class themselves as safe." Chris winked, and threw them both marshmallows. "However, all of you have your flaws, well, the ones who still aren't safe."

"Brick, you're too much of a weird and annoying cadet, Lindsay, a monkey has more brains than you, and Sam, just really sad bro." He threw them marshmallows, "But you three are safe."

DJ, Owen and Sierra sat in suspense, just waiting for their marshmallows. "Not too impressed with you three, either. But, Owen is safe."

Owen caught his marshmallow, and instantly devoured it. "Thanks, dude!"

"Don't mention it, bro!" Chris winked, and looked back at the campers. "Both of you have good reasons to go home tonight. DJ, you're a big o' chicken who flunked the challenge, by getting caught early. Sierra, you ditched Brick and Lindsay to take down the Yeti, which is the main reason why the Villain's won. The other reason is that you guys suck, so who is it going to be?"

"The last marshmallow of the night goes to..." Chris held the suspense, and the camera flashed to the two contestants, who nibbled on their fingernails in suspense. "Sierra. Sorry, DJ, but, you're OUT!"

"Yay!" Sierra gobbled down her marshmallow, "Sorry DJ..."

Sam whiped his forehead, "You were kinda deadweight..."

"Look who's talking." Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for letting my team down, yo. You can win it, Heroes." DJ walked down the Dock-of-Shame, but witnissed a weird device. "Yo, where'd the boat go?"

Chris winked, as Chef strapped him onto the slingshot. Chris pulled it back tightly, which frightened DJ. "Congratulations, you're the second camper to test this device." Chris let go, chuckling, and DJ wailed in mid-air. "Two down, fifteen to go until one is left standing. Who will go home next? Will the Heroes pick up the pace? Find out next time on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!" The episode cut to the end credits.

**In the Competition:**

**Heroes-Brick,Dawn,LeShawna,Lindsay,Owen,Sam and Sierra.**

**Villians-Alejandro,Courtney,Duncan,Eva,Gwen,Heathe r,Jo,Lightning and Scott.**

**Eliminated-Tyler,DJ.**


End file.
